Networks are continuously expanding their abilities to distribute media content to users, as well as their capabilities for presentation of the media content. Users often have multiple devices for presenting the media content, which can include fixed devices and mobile devices. These devices can operate using a number of different communication protocols and often can receive a variety of formats of the media content.